From Best Friends, To Boyfriends!
by Yellow Is Mine
Summary: "I love you!" . . . ? "Who are you?" Suck at summaries. Please R&R!


**I absolutely love SilverxGold, with Gold as the Uke! This is my first fanfiction. **  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. But I really wish I could own Yellow~!<strong>

**From Best Friends, To Boyfriends!**  
>There was a knock on Silvers door.<p>

"Hello?" he asked Gold.

"I love you!" Gold said. He was on his hands and knees.

. . . ? Silver oogled at him. "Who are you?"

"The boy in your dreams~!" Gold smirked.

"Creeper!" Silver was about to punch him when. . . Gold woke up. . .

"Phew, it was just a dream. . ." he sighed. "Wait, WHAT?" Gold pinched himself. "Um, let's see. . . I'm Silver's friend -best friend, in fact!-, I can't think of him like this. But what if I do?" Gold banged his head on a near by tree. "God damn iiiiiiiit! I'm sorry, Silver!" Silver had heard Gold's screaming and had come to check on him.  
>. . . only to find him hitting his head on a tree and chanting 'I'm sorry, Silver. . .' over and over.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" Silver stared at him.

"Oh!" Gold was now aware of his presence and hit his head once more on the tree. "Uh, nothing. . ." Gold looked up at his friend. He felt his cheeks grow hot. _Damn it! I like him!_ Gold yelled out in frustration.

"Woah. If you don't want to go to Blue's just say so." Silver glanced at Gold. "You look like the living dead."

"I'm fine!" Gold tugged on Silver's jacket. "Let's go!"

**At Blue's house. . .**

"Let's play truth or dare!" Blue handed soda to everyone. It was Yellow's birthday and everyone had come to wish her happy birthday. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Red, Green, Blue, Crystal, Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Pearl, Dia and Platina.

"Okay, birthday girl goes first! Truth or dare, Yellow?" Crystal asked, a wicked smile on her face.

"Truth." Yellow knew that smile.

"Okay. How far have you and Blue really gone?" Crystal asked.

"Wah-! Er. . . I-I. . . its. . ." Yellow blushed. "So what about you, Gold? Truth or dare?" Yellow avoided the subject of herself.

"Dare." Gold smirked.

"Okay," Blue took over the dare. "I dare you to kiss. . ." _You couldn't have picked something worse. . ._ Gold thought.

". . . Silver!" Blue grinned at Silver. Gold's eyes widened as he blushed. Silver jerked his head in Blue's direction.

"I'm not playing." He growled at her.

"Sure you're not playing but. . . a dares a dare!" Green was obviosly having a good time teasing them. Just like everyone else. Silver turned his back to Gold. He realized that Gold was still blushing and blushed slighty himself.

"Truth." Gold blurted out.

"No." Blue pulled Silver over and sat him in front of Gold.

"No! No way!" Silver crossed his arms over his chest. "No fucking way, Blue."

"Silver, just sit still so I can get this over with!" Gold grinned at him, feeling the need to make a joke.

". . . Fine." Silver muttered. Gold bit his lip. He could hear the girls (and guys!) chanting 'Do it, do it!', as Silver closed his eyes.

Gold leaned in closer. He could feel their noses touching. He could hear Silver's breath as he tried to steady it.

. . . ? Silver waited for a minute befire opening his eyes ti realize. . . Gold wasn't there. The whole room burst out laughing. Idoit! Silver cursed Gold. How the hell did you run away? How could you run away?

"Which way did the idiot go?" Silver asked Yellow.

"Th-that way." Yellow couldn't hold her laughter in. As soon as Silver stepped outside, he saw Gold burying himself in the grass, face as red as a tomato.

"Hey," Silver nugded Gold's leg. "What gives you the right to walk (RUN) away from a kiss?"

". . ." Silence.

"Er, a dares a dare, right?" Silver asked, crouching down in front of him. Silver grabbed Gold by the coller, pulling him into a kiss.

"There. Dares over." Silver sat down next to Gold, who was still blushing.

"S-Silver. . ." Gold forced himself to speak. "Can you. . . do that. . . thing again?" Gold looked up at Silver, who just grunted something. That something was, "Fine."

**So what do you think of my first fan fiction? Please review!**


End file.
